<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Sensations by Billcipher111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134201">Burning Sensations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111'>Billcipher111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is touch starved and the others find out. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Sensations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was doing his thing, and that meant sitting in the living room with the other sides, yapping away at whatever thought that happened to pop into his head. At the moment he was fixated on Brother Grimms' Fairy Tales.</p>
<p>He loved the dark tales that showed the much darker themes that Disney had cut out to make the stories more, 'child-friendly'.</p>
<p>Roman was getting a little tired of Remus' nonstop talking. Sure, Roman didn't <em>exactly</em> distaste this topic, but it was late, and roman had recently just about overworked himself to pump out some new ideas for Thomas, and that had left him rather exhausted and on the edge of a killer headache. "Well, I'm calling it a night," Roman called out, getting ready to head into his room. "Night guys!" He said, "Night bro," he said patting Remus on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Immediately at the touch, Remus jumped and his breath hitched, words dying on his tongue. He shivered slightly as Roman removed his hand to stare at his brother like everyone else was. Remus, being the chaotic goblin he was, ignored that in favor of scratching at the area of skin that roman touched as he continued speaking, "-<em>Anyways</em>, so- Onto the Juniper Tree! That story was great! So, in the story-"</p>
<p>"<em>What was that</em>?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Remus looked up at Roman, "What was what?"</p>
<p>"<em>That</em>- That thing you just did?" Roman asked, "You jumped. And stopped talking." He said, "Almost nothing can get you to stop talking."</p>
<p>Remus rolled his eyes, "Har, har."</p>
<p>"I'm serious," Roman said, "What <em>was</em> that?"</p>
<p>Remus shrugged, he had no idea, "Don't know. It just happened."</p>
<p>"Are you ok dear?" Deceit asked, concerned. Remis shrugged, he <em>felt</em> fine, if not a little cold and tingly.</p>
<p>"Do it again," Logan said.</p>
<p>"What?" Roman asked.</p>
<p>"Touch him again," Logan said, "An experiment if you will."</p>
<p>"Ooh! An experiment!" Remus cheered, "Are you going to cut out my heart next! Or maybe remove my head! Do you need me to take off my <em>pA<strong>nTS</strong></em>-" Remus jumped and squeaked slightly as roman placed his hand firmly on Remus' shoulder.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?" Logan asked.</p>
<p>"<em>I</em>-" He shifted uncomfortably at the foreign feeling. "I don't know- jittery? Tingly? It burns slightly?" Remus said. He wasn't used to being touched and it burned and he couldn't think clearly with the sensation burning into his shoulder. After a few more seconds of Romans' hand on his shoulder, he started to feel a little overwhelmed. It was too <em>much</em>. </p>
<p>He jumped slightly and pushed Roman's hand off of him before he began to scratch at the area. "Darling, you shouldn't scratch," Deceit said softly.</p>
<p>"Sorry," he said going from scratching to rubbing over the area.</p>
<p>"Did you not like the feeling of Roman touching you?" Logan asked.</p>
<p>"No?" Remus said, "It was just a bit much." He shivered, almost craving more till it had him squirming and tingling. And for <em>once</em>, he didn't mean that in a sexual way.</p>
<p>"It is possible that your suffering from what is called touch starvation," Logan said.</p>
<p>Patton gasped, "You pore kiddo!" He said, "I'm going to go get you some cookies!" He said, going into the kitchen. He wanted to smother Remus in hugs but he didn't want to overwhelm his kiddo.</p>
<p>"But how?" Roman asked, "Your dating Deceit! Dissent that-like- <em>imply</em> physical contact?" Roman asked as Deceit looked ashamed of himself.</p>
<p>"I and Dubble-D only started dating more recently, Ro. <em>Unlike you and your foursome</em>. " he said teasingly, " And Deceit's never been much for touch. Even before he was my bitch," Deceit rolled his eyes, "Even Virgil wasn't much of a fan of me being to close to him when he was a dark side," It was Virgil's turn to look ashamed of himself, "And we only made up more recently. So that didn't leave much of anyone to get all handsy with me. I just settled with piling my bed with so many blankets and pillows. Boiling hot showers also helped."</p>
<p>"Oh, Re," Deceit muttered sadly before he brought out all six of his arms and squeezed Remus into a big hug, "I'm so so sorry dear." </p>
<p>"<em>O-oh its f-fine-</em>" Remus shivered out as he settled into Deceits hug. It was <em>a lot.</em> So much at once. All six arms <em>burned</em> him in all the right ways, not even mentioning were Deceit's arms touched bare skin. He was shaking and it was <em>so</em> much but it was <em>so good-</em></p>
<p>"Remus, darling are you ok?" Deceit asked, loosening his hug causing Remus to pout because it was good and he didn't want him to let go. He jumped slightly as Deceit put one of his hands on Remus' cheek and wiped some dampness away. <em>Was he crying???</em></p>
<p>"-m good," he half slurred out. He felt really out of it and jittery and all he wanted was more more more. "I'm good. It's nice." He jumped slightly as another pair of arms wrapped around him. He turned to see Roman sitting back on the couch squeezing his arms around him. With Deceit and Roman both hugging him, it made it a bit hard to move, but he managed to free his hands to wrap around them. One around Deceit and the other around roman. "This is nice," he muttered.</p>
<p>"Well it looks like I'm missing the cuddle pile," Patton chuckled as he returned from the kitchen with a fresh batch of cookies. "That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea, actually," Patton said bringing the tray of cookies over to Remus so he could have the first cookie. Unfortunately, his hands were kinda occupied. Fortunately, he had a loving boyfriend who grabbed a cookie to feed to him. "We could pile a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor and have a cuddle pile/sleepover party while watching some movies!" He said.</p>
<p>"That isn't a ... Bad idea," Logan said, "It late enough that it would be too absurd to start the festivities now, and the physical contact would be extremely beneficial to Remus. I wouldn't see the harm in it." </p>
<p>"That's the spirit," Virgil deadpanned as he stood up off the couch, "I'll get the blankets and pillows," he said before patting Remus on the head. Remus smiled happily as Virgil summoned stacks of pillows and blankets that were arranged, padding the floor to optimize comfort.</p>
<p>"I'll make cocoa!" Patton squealed as he snapped his fingers, changing himself into his cat onesie.</p>
<p>"I guess that leaves me to set up the movies, seeing as you three will not be moving much once you've situated yourselves," Logan said, not that he really minded. "What would you like to watch, Remus?" Logan asked as Deceit and Roman moved to the floor to make themselves more comfortable, taking Remus down with them.</p>
<p>"Anything Disney will do," Remus said as he snuggled himself deeper into his brothers and boyfriends holds. This was nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>